Chances
by rdy2rokGURL
Summary: In a mysterious world, Amarillo Del Borsque Verde had a boring, routine life...until a mysterious man came along. Now, she's making a great leap of faith that will change her life...in more ways than one. ::Specialshipping::RedxYellow:: One-shot


**A/N: ANGSTYYYYYYY. BE WARNED.**

**Happened where there were no pokemon (but there were mythical creatures and stuff)**

**Can be seen also in my Deviantart account. Same username.**

**Just wanted to see what feedback has to offer.**

**...And I'm checking if it's safe to post again...**

Everyone wants to be happy, but sometimes, what a person wants is to just not be _sad_, because life is just that horrible. For _her_, life has been going well…that's what she always convinces herself. She has never aimed to be happy, because for her, that's near impossible.

Amarillo del Borsque Verde is a young girl with an innocent nature, smaller than others and quite shy. No one seems to know what she's thinking, for all she does is nod and agree, even though she couldn't quite understand what people were saying.

So one day, while walking through the forest she's not supposed to be in, she spots him—a tall and dashing young man more mature and beautiful than those she has ever seen. She hides in the bushes; not knowing that what she's doing can actually get her arrested in some countries. From a distance, she watches what he does, admiring his graceful movements and awe-inspiring actions.

After that, she promises to be like him one day.

She grows older, and she assumes he has too. She walks through the village during the time when a person living in a house is considered rich and when the only source of light in the dark was a candle.

So while strolling down the streets to the marketplace, she spots him again, black suit and all, taller and leaner than before. His glossy black wings are clipped to his back. Her head snaps down as he passes by, but like the wind, he came and gone. No touch, no acknowledgement, no nothing. She touches her face.

Yet, she blushes.

On that night, she makes dinner, one for herself and one for her fisherman uncle. She eats her food, but stores the other, since she never sees uncle during the day. But whenever she wakes up, the dinner she prepared is gone and the dish is cleanly put on the cupboard. She would usually feel alone, but now…

No… she still does.

Walking through the forbidden forest is tricky and dangerous, and if people would find out that little Yellow is breaking and entering, they would probably shake their heads in disbelief or laugh it off, saying it's impossible. But that's exactly what she does. She enters the forest, her one and only sanctuary. Her friends are there. She couldn't understand animals, but she has that sense of understanding nonetheless.

During those years of going in and out without a problem, she has become careless. On that one day, she spots an intruder, that same tall and suave guy that she has been swooning over on. She hides behinds the bushes and she immediately senses a case of déjà vu.

He is tending to an injured rabbit, and from what she has heard, he told it to stay put until he gets the medicine from the village. When he leaves, she immediately heals the animal and sets it free, before the angel comes back. However, it seems that fate hates her because the moment she turns around, she locks her eyes with red ones.

No anger or suspicion, thank goodness, but Yellow's beating heart doesn't slow down. He asks for a favor…if she could heal him.

Her mouth falls open, but immediately recovers, asking why he would possibly consider her for a healer. A smile flits across his face as he replies that he needs his wing to be fixed, and he wouldn't trust any synthetic material. She asks him why he would possibly trust her then, a complete stranger. There's a glint in his eyes, and he says that he just knows.

She considers, and eventually, she accepts with a nod, since she was never the one to deny one's reaching hand. She digs her heals to the ground as she turns around and starts to leave—not before telling him to come back the next day, of course.

He asks if they can do it sunset, and she is astonished to why he would want to. The corners of his mouth tug up, saying that it's when Red and Yellow meet. A drop of sweat tickles down her throat as she let it pass through. She tells him that's impossible, since she has plenty of work to do, and he nods in understanding.

Living in a village full of creatures and ghouls, weirdoes and crazies, one is bound to find some sanity somewhere. Unfortunately, the only _sanity_ fate has given her is the one called Blue. Blue is the type of lady where she passes by and the boys look at her, whistling, while Yellow stands there like a third wheel. She knocks on the door of her cottage lightly, and immediately, someone answers.

Yellow couldn't deny that Blue is a looker. With her silky brown hair, clear blue eyes, pale white skin and curvy figure, anyone would swoon over her. That day, she is wearing a pink dress that reaches her knees with a ruby gem in the middle of her chest. Compared to her outfit and Yellow's, hers looks like it is actually _expensive_. Yellow awkwardly fixes her dress, which is full of patches, stitches and falling ribbons.

Despite the differences in personality and all in all person, both of them get along pretty well. They exchange conversations, but Yellow's mind lingers on earlier events—which still can't believe actually happened. She can feel her cheeks heating up, and Blue notices this. Excited, Blue asks what happened before she came, and Yellow denies everything.

Suddenly, she gives her _that_look. A look that went between 'tell me now' and 'don't be stupid'. Yellow breaks everything out because of nervousness.

Satisfied with the—probably—hundred page novel Yellow has given her, she encourages the little girl to make her move, and she refuses, saying that if he actually found out what she was, he'll kill her. Blue forces a laugh—but somewhere behind it, a sense of sadness and pity. She then explains that people are reborn into a new life anyway. Those who need second chances.

She rolls her eyes and calls her crazy. Blue doesn't mind.

When the healing sessions first began, Yellow almost broke down out of worry. He is already at the clearing, and she hopes that he hasn't been waiting too long. They start almost immediately as Yellow pours the content of one bottle of the potion onto the wing. She pockets the other half of the bottle as she prepares to leave.

Then a questing strikes her. She asks him how he knows her name. He smiles and asks her with a mischievous grin that did she really think that he never noticed her spying on him years ago.

The first few sessions were like that, Yellow being a nervous wreck while Red is still a mystery. They haven't had a decent conversation, because Yellow escapes before they actually have the opportunity to. When Blue learns about this, she is infuriated, and she scolds Yellow for being so dim. A sinking feeling is felt, but Yellow tries not to be bothered as she contradicts, saying that nothing will happen between her and Red.

Nothing.

Of course, living in a village full of monsters, Yellow has her own secret to hide. As that time comes nearer, her eyes have bags under them, her skin turns pasty white and she feels like she was hit by a stampede of bulls. But the worst of all, the moon seemed harder to look at than the sun.

When that time comes, she locks herself up, because she knows she can't control herself. Even though she couldn't see it come up, she can _feel_it. Her bones are rearranging, her muscles are stretching and everything is growing. She screams because of the pain, even though she always goes through this. Before it's complete, she blacks out.

The result is always the same, her waking up naked on the floor of the room…and a black cat waiting for her on the windowsill. She finds a perfectly good dress on the table and puts it on as she collects the remains of her green one. She leaves before anyone in the village goes out of their houses, the cat's eyes following her every step and movement.

Red noticed the drastic change of her appearance, before and after the incident. Yellow tells him that she just has the flu and that all would be better soon enough. He doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't push it as they continue with the healing. As she applies it, she could feel a sense of fear, for she knew she couldn't control her condition, but she has to.

Panicked, she goes to Blue for advice.

Usually, Yellow would never go to that sneaky little girl for any help whatsoever, but this is a problem they had yet to encounter. During rare occasions, Blue would actually act her age, mature, and this is one of those times. Blue reassures her, saying that she'll help her protect her secret as well; she needn't to worry. Yellow's panic subsides, but doesn't disappear. However, she doesn't doubt Blue either.

She has the reflexes of a cat after all.

Yellow is relieved when during the next meeting, she finally looks healthy—if you can call her that—again. They go through the normal procedure. And when she finishes, she pockets the empty bottle and heads back to the village. And as usual, Red would ask if she would like to stay for a while, since technically, they're not strangers anymore. She would always refuse, but her mouth can't move and her legs can't carry her.

The sudden urge to stay overwhelm her, but she doesn't know why. Probably because he is the first person in years that is different from the others. He wasn't there during her life. To put it bluntly, he is _new_. For the first time, she stays until noon, and little did she know that this would change things.

They talk about the weather, and she knew that if Blue would listen, she would reprimand Yellow for being so boring. After a while, they start on the personal stuff. She learns that Red's closest friend is also an angel—named Green—who isn't really a people person. She tells Red about Blue—although she doesn't mention the name—and how she's the loud type. He laughs and wonders how the two of them could ever get along.

Even though a short time was allotted for them to talk, their conversation seems so natural that they couldn't help but sense friendship right then and there. Since Yellow hasn't talked to anyone in particular besides her uncle and Blue, she seems reluctant to break down the barrier. But as they continue to converse, Yellow notices that the breaking of the walls can't be controlled.

Yellow skips merrily down the road that day, smiling like she has accomplished something. Although she probably didn't. She arrives home and makes her uncle dinner, which she stores. She goes up to her room and reminiscence on the day she had with Red. She realizes that Red and she had broken down the barrier the moment she stayed with him. She looks out the window; it's sunset. She recalls his request, to meet up during this time.

She has the sudden urge to fulfill it.

In the next meeting, Yellow feels more awkward than before. She sat down and talked with him. He asks her what's wrong; she tells him it's nothing. He stays silent after that, and she suddenly feels nervous.

After the healing, Red turns to her, saying that he _knows_ something's wrong. Yellow's taken a back, and quite angered by the fact that Red came too straightforward. She snaps at him, saying that it's nothing for him to get all worked up about. He realizes his mistake and apologizes. A wave of guilt washes over her and she asks for forgiveness as well. They both laugh and the tension breaks.

Yet, another day is spent with him.

During the next session, after they finish, Red asks her what she does for fun. She replies that she would visit her friends in the forest. He raises his eyebrows, asking if she's the type of girl to hang out with fairies and ponies and such. She laughs, explaining that her friends were the animals that live there, but Red doesn't act less surprised. He asks how she could possibly befriend such creatures. All she does is smile at him and say that it's her own little secret.

On the next one, Yellow feels butterflies in her stomach. One more meeting and she will never see him again, so she found an excuse to prolong their conversation. But the time came and left as quickly. Her stomach started grumbling, signaling her to leave the area. She walks away grudgingly. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one counting the minutes they had left.

Their final meeting arrived and Yellow seemed a little glum. Red's wing healed perfectly and the last session is just to make sure that it would stay that way. She decides that if she felt hungry, she would push through, enjoying her time with him. She asks if after this time, he'll come back. He hesitates, and confesses that Green reprimanded him of taking the risks of these meetings. So after this last one, he'll be returning to his normal life.

Yellow's heart sinks and she feels her head is spinning, but she composes herself and tells him that she's glad then that she had the courage to converse with him. As they passed their talk back and forth, she finally gathered the courage to ask him the question: Will I ever see you again?

Red doesn't look surprised by the question, like he wanted to ask her the same. He says silent, and Yellow starts to think of it as a no. But suddenly, he tells her that they would definitely meet again since he'll be the one making it happen. She smiles, her first genuine smile, and says that she'll make it happen too.

Her feet feel heavy the next day, like she has just lost a dear friend. Even though he knows she won't be there, she comes back to the clearing and stays there for a few minutes, silently sulking. She would never believe that she actually got to know him, and befriend him. It seemed like a few minutes before they said their goodbyes. Of course, they could still see each other, but what she knows is that their meetings were for fairly business.

She sighs and turns around, surprised at what she sees.

He's there, smiling and waiting as if he wanted a greeting. A light feeling overcomes her. She knew he rebelled; he risked coming back.

The moment she realized he came back, she knew they had a chance.

From then on, they would meet at that specific clearing, if not everyday, then most of the week. The more they met, the more she trusted him and the more personal they got. Of course, Yellow started developing certain feelings that she pushes away when she realized what she felt.

Days before her _time_, she looks sick again, which makes her nervous since Red can spot anything. She asks Blue if she can cover it up, and she says yes, but not before asking why. She just says that she feels people are getting suspicious. Blue doesn't accept it, she knows, but she helps her anyway.

When they meet again, Red doesn't question anything since Blue covered her dull look very well. He asks her if she wanted to go to the stream with him, the one that reaches the small lake. He says it'll be a great adventure. Yellow immediately says yes, and hesitantly asks if it's a get together or _get together_. He laughs…

And chooses the second one.

Yellow has never felt so ecstatic her whole life. Despite her tiredness and supposedly mood swings—because of _that_ time of the month—she felt refreshed. However, that sadness returns when she goes to her usual spot in the shelter.

When the transformation begins, she screams in pain. And as usual, she loses consciousness.

When she gets better, Red accompanies her to the stream, hand in hand, which makes Yellow nervous. When they reach it, her mouth drops open; she couldn't believe that _he_ found it and not her. The trees covered the sky, but not so much that they could no longer see it. The sunlight that streams down through the trees hits the reflection of the water. Red folds the hem of his pants, steps into the water, and reaches out his hand, an invitation.

Yellow is reluctant, but gives in as she lays her hand on his. She carefully dips her feet in the water, which is cold, and she sighs, contented. They sit down at the edge, the lower part of their bodies submerged in the stream. Red laughs and apologizes for not being able to bring food since he has been avoiding Green nowadays. Worried, she asks him if it's still okay when they meet each other, and he replies with a definite yes.

Animals start approaching the place, which surprises Red, but not Yellow. They come near her, but are unsure whether or not Red is a threat. Yellow convinces them that Red is a friend; it took a while, but they were able to trust him in the end. To replace their hunger, they played and interacted with the animals instead, playing with and 'talking' to them.

It is definitely a one of a kind first date.

Blue finds out about it one way or another, and she kidnaps Yellow the moment she gets word of it. Yellow isn't surprised when she saw Blue's face outside of her window, or the fact she was kidnapped in the middle of the night, semi-conscious, or the fact that Blue's parents were perfectly fine with it the next morning.

However, it doesn't mean she's fine that Blue is drilling her about it. She tells her to leave it alone, but of course, she doesn't. If possible, she only pushes further, asking Yellow if she needs any _help_.

Yellow refuses, saying that she and Red don't need her help; their _relationship_ will develop on their own. Blue pouts; Yellow doesn't fall for it. She gives up at late noon, the time she finally let Yellow go. She blames Blue that she missed her meeting with Red, and Blue teases her about it.

But out of all the craziness, Blue gives her one piece of advice.

_Be careful_.

Red finally had the proper incentive to bring Yellow on an actual date in the village. She puts on her best dress, although a still shabby-looking purple dress that reached mid-leg and had several floral designs is all she wore. She ties her hair to a high ponytail and meets Red outside, in his usual black clothing.

They walk side by side and Yellow catches stares, _bad_ ones. She suddenly regrets not bringing her cloak with her and she tells Red that she'll just get it, but he stops her. He knows, but she doesn't know how, what's bothering her. He reassures her that no one will hurt them.

She immediately believes him as they continue onwards. The best food place they could have in the village it a simple store that serves the best kind of meat. Yellow turns a nasty shade of green as she says that she's vegetarian. Red laughs and tells her he had a hunch she would say that, so they ordered a simple salad.

While they're eating, she notices that Red feels uncomfortable consuming it; she knows that he prefers to eat meat, so she tells him to do so. He refuses, saying that he wouldn't eat that in front of her if only by the sight of it she turned a putrid green. A guilty feeling overwhelms her as she takes another small bite.

When they finish, Red walks her home. It is just past lunch, but they decide to rest already. Yellow eyes his hand and debates whether or not hold it like how most people do after a date. Like he read her mind, he takes her hand in his the walk home.

She felt like he knew exactly what to do to make her fall for him.

After their _official_ date in the village, they decide that days in the forest is much more comfortable for them, so they resume with what they were doing there. But instead of just conversing, they roam around the forest, holding hands here and there…

But Yellow still wonders about Red; he is still unknown to her. She doesn't even know what he feels about her, so after she gathered up her courage, she asked him. He is taken a back, but then he laughs, asking if he would actually do those things if they were still just friends. She smiles back and they continue what they were doing.

He never really says it, she notices.

Before she knows it, that time of the month comes, and she asks Blue to help her fix herself again. When she meets Red during this time, she sees that Red is starting look tired as well. She asks him if he's okay, and he replies, saying he's fine. Reluctant, she proceeds with what they were doing.

She comes back to the shelter when the moon rises. As usual, she feels the sensation of pain and she screams out in agony. She transforms and wakes up the next day.

During that month is when she had one of the best experiences in her life. One day, while Red is walking her home, they stop outside, and he leans down to kiss her. It was a short sweet kiss, nothing dirty about it…even though Yellow knows those are the kisses most boys want. Red seemed contented, as was she.

They wouldn't do it that much though; they know every single kiss is very important. But in exchange for the kiss, she and Red meet up less seldom than usual, but they see each other loads of times nonetheless. Yellow asks if something's wrong, and Red gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, whispering that he's fine.

Once again, the news reaches Blue's ears and she kidnaps the girl again. Yellow spared her all the details since she was extremely tired and Blue wouldn't stop until she would tell her _something_. Blue squeals and tells her that she's growing up, like how she imagined it.

Yellow agrees; she lets her go.

Even though that time of the month came and went, she still felt tired, and she notices that Red is too. She asks if there's something wrong and he hesitates. An uneasy feeling dawns over her when he stays silent. She pesters him a little more, but he doesn't break.

She sighs and they continue.

Red and Yellow meet in the forest again, both looking tired. Yellow asks again, and he still refuses. Tired and moody, Yellow nearly screams at him, telling him to just say what the _damn_ thing is wrong. Red's eyes widen, but he doesn't seem angry. He looks down, like he's still contemplating whether or not to explain everything.

Yellow stands up and begins to leave, then Red cries out one word. One word that explains everything.

_Hunting_.

Her heartbeat stops as she turns around to meet his eyes. She repeats what she heard and he nods. He explains everything, saying that he and the other angels and creatures were hunting down _wolves_, since there have been recent killings involving them. So far, they've capture three, and they sense that there's a few more hiding in the village.

From then, things go bad.

Yellow immediately goes to Blue when she hears the news, her heart racing while heading to the cottage. The moment Blue opens the door and sees Yellow's panicked face, she knew that somehow, it involved _that_ case.

Blue tries to calm her down, but it is no use; she is too worried. Blue advises her to leave him, give an excuse to not see him anymore. Yellow shakes her head and retorts. It will be suspicious is her excuse, but both of them knew what the real reason was.

Blue respects it, but the problem had yet to be resolved. She tells Yellow that she'll think of a way, but for now, she has to act as normal as possible. She advises her to calm down as well since her strong emotions can affect her _other_ form in negative ways.

Still panicked, Yellow goes home and goes straight to her bed, not before making her uncle dinner that night.

She goes to her usual shelter, a tight feeling in her stomach. But before she could think about it, she transforms.

She wakes up the next day, surprised and disgusted at what she sees. The floor is covered with thick, sticky dark liquid. She sits up and realizes that it's around her mouth as well. A sick taste in her mouth and she feels some bits still stuck inside. She looks around and finds the black cat, cowering in the corner, but still showing concern through its blue eyes.

Reality strikes her and she faints once more.

When she wakes up, she's already in her cottage, her eyes puffy and red from unconsciously crying. She and Blue are in the living room. Her dress is already on her, and she looks at Blue for guidance. She stares back with a bit of fear, which confirms what Yellow's dreading.

Yellow swallows the lump in her throat as tears begin to stream down her face. She asks her what exactly happened last night. Blue hesitates, but explains to her how she was more violent than usual, how she broke down the door and ran down the hill, how Blue followed her to the lake….

Her heartbeat quickens as Yellow asks her who _exactly_the victim was. Blue stays silent as she puts her head on her hands, shaking her head sadly. Yellow stands up quickly and looks at the cupboard, where she keeps her uncle's dinner…

…It was left untouched.

Yellow locks herself in her cottage, and Blue leaves her alone, knowing that she needs it. While walking through the village, Blue spots him. Even though she hasn't seen him personally, Yellow's description of him is quite good. Red eyes, raven black hair matched with black clothing and wings. He looks exhausted, like how Yellow looks after her time of month.

He walks by her right and he stops her with her hand. He looks surprised at the action and stares at Blue for a while. She is concealed under her cloak, though her brown hair is visible. She glances at him, careful to still hide her face. She asks him if his name his Red; his eyebrows raise up and tells her why it matters.

He doesn't look afraid or threatened, she thinks as a small but cold smile flits across her face. She tells him that she's Yellow's friend, and he cuts her off immediately, asking her where she is. She doesn't answer immediately as she asks him her question: Is it true he's hunting the wolves?

He hesitates, but he answers with a yes. He repeats his question. Blue let's her hand fall to her side and she starts to walk forward. Red readies to cry out, but she answers him before he does. Her uncle was murdered by a wolf is all she says before she leaves him.

Red's voice echoes through the walls after a few days of locking herself up. He decided to come after giving her a few days of calming down, but she still seems to be reluctant to leave the house. He knocks on the door several times, but she doesn't respond.

With his ear on the door, he tries to listen to any sound, but she doesn't make any move. He tries again for a few minutes, but it's still no use. He sits in front of the door, having no intention of leaving any time soon.

After a few hours, Red hears the slightest of sound inside the house, but he doesn't turn around to look. He feels the creak of the floorboards just on the other side of the door. He knows she's checking whether or not he left. The creaking stops there, and it didn't sound like she went back upstairs. Red waits patiently, sitting.

Finally, the door opens slightly and Red turns around. The house is dark and Yellow is concealed in the shadows, but Red can still see her.

She looks terrible, he notices, with sunken eyes, pale skin and marks that show that she has been crying day and night. He whispers to her if she can come in. She's silent, and for a while, Red fears that she was too traumatized to speak. But she allows him and he steps inside.

They sit in the living room, quiet for a moment, until Red asks her how she has been doing, which was a stupid question. Yellow's mouth is in a thin line. He tells her that he knows what happened, because he met her friend. Yellow still doesn't react, but tears threaten to stream down her face.

He doesn't take her hand or show any sign of physical contact. She'll just push him away, he knows. After a while of trying to make her talk, he gives up. He tells her that he'll avenge her uncle no matter what. He'll find the wolf that killed him. She begins to silently cry, and Red thinks it's because she doesn't want any violence.

He plants a kiss on her forehead before leaving the house. When he's out of hearing distance, she breaks down crying.

Blue tells her to leave the village, and Yellow is astounded to why she would say it so bluntly.

She asks her if she want to get rid of her that badly. Blue shakes her head and reassures her that it has nothing to do with_that_ and explains that she's tired of seeing Yellow sulking around, that she couldn't stand seeing her so…broken. She states that she found a cottage in a nearby village where she can live in peace; she can leave Red and forget the past.

Yellow is shocked and full of disbelief. She tells Blue if it's more than that, if she was scared of her when she saw her kill him. Blue contradicts and tells her that she's doing it for her. She is too scared, confused, frustrated and angry with herself that she needs to get away from things.

Yellow refuses to leave and tells her that she can handle things. She accuses Blue of being afraid of her.

Blue slightly shouts at her not to be so dense and tells her that things wouldn't have been this way if she hadn't met Red.

She cracks.

The sound can be heard through the walls when Yellow slaps Blue hard across the cheek. Her cheek is stinging with pain, but that isn't what she focuses on. Her eyes focus on Yellow, who was screaming at her not to call her stupid, telling her that it's not _his_fault, crying out that she wasn't a little girl that she could control, that she wouldn't understand how she feels, so she shouldn't have to mess around with her life.

Storming out of the house, she tells Blue never to come to her or see her again. Blue stares at her retreating figure, frustrated, angry….

….and definitely broken.

Yellow goes back to the forest before that time of the month, although she doesn't go back to Blue to apologize. The string that bonds them together is definitely gone, and Yellow couldn't care less. Red meets up with her, and one look at her, his eyes show that he's worried. This annoyed Yellow even more, but she tries not to show it.

They try to continue with their usual meeting, and Yellow begins to feel normal. However, she couldn't help but notice Red's actions, treating her like she's a fragile doll ready to fall apart. She ignores this as they go on with their day. When it ends—right before sunset—he brings her home and gives her a peck on the lips.

Before he leaves, she whispers how it's going with the wolf hunting. He replies, saying that they found the lead and are ready to track the wolf down when the full moon comes, which is that night. Yellow smiles at him, a smile that really meant nothing. For the first time, she stands on her toes and gives him a kiss before going inside her house.

She stays balled up in the corner of the room in the shelter, waiting for the moon to rise. She stares blankly at the dusty walls, thinking about how her life came tumbling down and exactly why that had happened.

All her anger and frustration builds up as she transforms. Now, it wasn't only the physical pain that she had to endure, but also the pain of losing everything. She blacks out.

While she's conscious, however, she sees glimpses of something. Running through the forest, getting attacked, attacking…. She becomes scared and confused, but she loses consciousness before she thinks about it more.

The sun peeks through the trees and hits her eyes. She is surprised to see that she ended up in the forest, meaning that she escaped her shelter once more. However, what really shocks her is that Red is standing in front of her, slightly scared and puzzled. She doesn't mind that he's practically seeing her naked, but she worries more about him finding out about her secret.

She moves slightly, and that familiar sticky sensation is felt. She's lying on a pool—her own pool—of blood. She looks at him and sees his hands covered with it.

He hurt her.

Despite the serious situation, she gives a quiet laugh, crying as she does so. She understands what happened and she questions fate, why it suddenly turned her life upside down when things were going so well.

Then she realized that everything happened after she met Red, when she took that giant leap of faith. Even though she wants to rewind time so that she wouldn't have met him, a tiny voice in her mind tells her that behind all that pain and suffering, there was definitely something worth it.

She locks eyes with him, feeling her last breath catching up to her. She smiles.

"We still have yet to meet at sunset, huh?"

Her eyes close and the last image she saw was the shocked face of Red, still unable to speak.

The sounds of the forest makes Yellow cower in fear. She is lost and she scolds herself for wandering the forest without uncle's permission. The Viridian Forest is practically forbidden to her, but she was too curious and got carried away. Suddenly, a dratini jumps out from the bushes and Yellow stifles a scream.

A vine shoots out and wraps itself around the pokemon's neck. Something tackles her to the ground, avoiding the attack in the last second. When her vision clears she sees an eleven year old kid with spiky raven hair and red eyes. A thought flits across her mind:

_People are reborn into a new life. Those who need second chances._

She shakes her head, confused to where that line came from. The boy beats the dratini—as well as several other wild pokemon—helps her catch her first pokemon and leads her out of the forest. After all the excitement, the sun begins to set, filling the sky with red and yellow light. Before he leaves, he turns to her and teaches her about making pokemon her friends.

She looks at him for a while, a sense of familiarity washing over her. Finally, she smiles and nods. He leaves, his aerodactyl carrying him, and she watches him until he can no longer be seen.

Being in that situation, her legs seem to be frozen and she couldn't move a muscle. Then out of nowhere, the corners of her mouth tug up and she thinks:

_Maybe things will turn out right this time_.


End file.
